Sydney and Jade's fanfiction
by Sydney Jimmy Jinx
Summary: My first and only fanfiction I made right now working on the other chapter, In this one it is about the first meet and the first date, Enjoy


**Sydney & Jade's fanfiction**

**(Chapter 1: The afternoon meet)**

**(Sydney's POV)**

**-Noon-**

well, This day could not gotten any worse then it already has. I muttered under my breath as i took another sip from my carton of milk, I sat back against the wall with my legs propped up against

my chest. "Hey..." I tried to atleast be sociable as a friend but all i hear is people calling me a freak show, Why? I sighed just sitting there with hate in myself for contacting other people above my popularity? Suddenly seeing a shadow over casting me, Looking up seeing a nice blue hair boy that seemed to just smile at me and lighten up my day with his smile "Why are you so sad Sydney, Lighten up...I wanna see that pretty smile of yours~!" He sat next to me just basically being a nice friend when I am in need of a good time like just going out to a bowling alley. "Hey Jade, What's going on with you?" I tilted my head just wondering if he has been under the weather like people said he was. Jade just smiled back at me "Nothing really, Can't get a girlfriend..." he sighed, When he sighed my heart dropped "Oh...sorry..." I muttered.

**(Jade's POV)**

When I seen her sigh, My heart sank knowing she wanted me to be with her. "Dear...Don't be sad for me It's fate that has brought me to you.." I nodded, Lifting her chin up to give her a slight kiss on the lips just enough to ask her properly, Her eyes just met mine with love, Passion, And hope. "I just...want you to know I love you hunny, And if you don't, I do not mind...I will still be your friend by your side." I was totally honest to her not wanting to lie. She looked at me not even saying anything, but a blush ended up on her face. I was surprised she would even blush for me giving her a kiss, That afternoon was so quite with no talking between us or no interaction with other people but to stare at the ground dazed through school. Only to hope that she would talk to me and not ignore me like that after the kiss we had.

**(Sydney's POV)**

**-After school-**

I rushed to him, with my breathing sky high. "Jade...Jade...Wait!" I shouted on the top of my lungs, My heart fluttered by seeing the sight of his face, His body, Just everything made Me want to date him in a flash. "Yes...Yes..I will go out with you.." With that said the only reaction i got was a huge hug with his crying on my shoulder, Whimpering lightly as I just stood there patting his back "I will never betray you..I promise..." My words flew out of my mouth just from my heart to his ears, He let's go of me finally after five minutes. Bursting in with a big soft smootchy kiss on the lips, My eyes just opened wide before closing. The kiss melted like candy on my lips, Before breaking. My eyes opened back up slowly along with his "Jade..." I spoke before one of his finger placed on my lips from making me speak, Jade nodded "I understand, Just come over to my house...To like hangout maby watch a movie?" he asked me. "S..Sure..." I replied totally unsure of what to say along with his question.

**(Jade's POV)**

Well, Not only what I was going to do with her tonight. "Ok...Meet me by my place at six~!" I ran off to my place to get into my pj bottoms and fix my long light blue hair into a poney tail, Putting on some Cologne maby to freshen up a bit. The doorbell rang loudly at six, I rushed downstairs to pull open the door. "Sydney~!" I kissed her lightly on the lips just locking my lips with hers, Pulling her in and closed the door before sitting there on the couch, Cuddling her against my chest with a blanket just watching a movie "How are you doing...?" I whimpered just worried "Want Champaign...?" he tilted his head. Sydney just looked at me like I was on a fucking crack to have liquor or beer or Champaign, "S...Sure...I guess..." I was surprised, getting two glasses full of Champaign just shaking my head. "Jade...What are you doing?" I growled lightly just putting a smile and walked out handing her a glass "Here you go~!" I handed it to her.

**(Sydney's POV)**

I just sat there with my eyes wide open, I took a sip before closing my eyes and slowly blinked "Wow..." I never thought that Champaign could taste so sweet, "Thanks...Baby..." I replied then sat my glass down to enjoy the movie. Before long I felt a arm holding me close to his warm body, Blushing till my cheeks were bright red "Umm...Jade..." I Suddenly felt something grasp the bottom of my shirt "J...Jade...What are you doing?" I looked down as he began to raise my shirt up, my mind was somewhere else just speechless. "Shush...Baby..It will be fine..." he would say to me before laying me down on the couch, I was really scared at this point to do any actions such as slap him or kiss him. My actions appealed to me after a minute and slapped him right across the face "Stop!" I screamed before putting my shirt back on "I am not doing this...Yet...I am not slut!" I growled just sipping more of my Champaign before calming down and turned to him "Sorry baby.." I rubbed his face, Giving his cheek a kiss to make it feel all better. I just sat there silent through out the whole movie from that.

**(Jade's POV)**

Well that was akward I thought, Looking down in a embarrassment thinking I was a fool to belive she was so easy. I just sat there drinking my Champaign not really watching the movie just going through my thoughts instead "Sorry..." Is all that came out of my mouth, cuddling her just trying to be a good first official boyfriend that she would have that would make her feel like a princess. "I am truly sorry..I didn't know what has came over me I-" I got cut off by her giving me a deep light kiss, "It's fine~!" she smiled at me giving me a wink. I just sat there dazed, Not knowing it was from the fact she kissed me after that or was it the Champaign, In anyway I was exstatic from her being happy like this. I just sighed before moving into the kitchen to get us some home made popcorn from were I came from, Bringing it out and handed the bowl to her "here..." I smiled warmly to her hopefully she likes it. After the fact she ate some she loved it "This is awesome!" She said, Well now I know how she feels about my popcorn.

**(Sydney's POV)**

I sat there with the popcorn bowl in my hands, Eating it like it went out of style. Smiling lightly at him just really wondering why I am eating this when obviously he never wanted me to in the first please, "Want some?" I asked but all i get is a no from him, him trying to be a gentleman infront of me. "It's fine...here..." I handed him the half eaten popcorn in there to halfway of the bowl. "Sorry..I was a pig.." I sighed looking at her belly just feeling horrible from what I have done really, Feeling like it is all my fault and sitting her apologizing but getting no response. So I just sat there watching the TV with the movie playing on the screen "I am horribly sorry!' I shouted but no answer, Getting up to move my stuff in his bedroom and got my pj's on before entering out. "Umm..Jade...Do you want to just go to sleep?" I asked just wondering if he just wanted to take a nap or something out of the sorts. Jade just fallowed me and just cuddled me on the bed for a good night sleep.

**(Sorry for shortness guy's First timmers luck I guess. I will do longer I promise, And I know this is not a anime but I thought it would be fun to make this a new anime I guess ^^)**


End file.
